fourtris a fortress of love
by OrangeEucalyptus
Summary: Tris has survived initiation, she's seriously attracted to four. Its a very rushed getting together with them but there will be details on how tris gets over her fear. Four/Tris fluff and eventual lemons. Please, follows , comments , favorites...since i'm basically an initiate in the world of fanfiction, all mean a lot to me. Love y'all.
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1 TRIS**

Breathe Tris, its only a dream, just...brea...

''And thats the last thing i remember before i woke up from the simulation. I think its because i calmed my self down pretty well, not to brag though.'' i said, fearing the jealous sounds that might come out of christina's mouth. She could be a bit harsh, even competitive but thats just a part of her nature, her past , a Candor... ''Tris thats ...only six fears?!'' she screeched, "thats absolutely amazing, you got the closest to the least number of fears in dauntless history!'' i pondered over that for a while , tipping the glass of wine to my lips ever so often. Dauntless had badass cake and wine. Finally i asked ''Hey christina? what IS the lowest number of fears anyone has ever had?'' '' Four.'' she replied. At that moment , he made an entrance into the room, strolling to sit down at our table with the confidence only a fighting instructor could muster. He nodded at all of us firmly, his eyes lingering a little longer on me than the rest of us.I started getting this peculiar , fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach , but in a good way. What was it about him that made me feel like this? was it his piercing bottomless blue eyes , his full lower lip , his soft brown hair , his taut muscles , the way he stared at me... jeesh, i was starting to sound like a hormone infested teenager. Why would he look at _me_ anyway ? i wasnt pretty , tall , busty or anything a guy would want in a girl. But an unknown feeling made me believe that he did feel _something _for me , god knows what , but something. '' Tris?" i heard a deep voice croak behind me. It was four. Wait, did he actually sound nervous?

**TOBIAS**

"Tris?" i said meekly . My voice cracked slightly and i inwardly cursed myself. She turned around. On the inside, i could never stop being breathtaken by her . She was so...so much like a breath of fresh air. She was so beautiful, in her own way not prominent and obvious like the other girls but graceful , fierce and all the things those other girls were'nt. Still i couldnt help but stutter when i looked into her big , doe , dusty grey eyes, blinking profusely at me with her long eyelashes, biting her perfect pink lips and fiddling with her fingers , a habit , i learned , that she pursued when she was extremely nervous. Why would she be nervous in any way?Was she scared of me ? she shouldnt be. with all these thoughts flowings through my mind, finally all i could say was, '' i heard about the simulation, congratulations.'' i cleared my throat. She was absolutely silent. I looked straight into her eyes and caught a glimpse of something that looked like disappointment . I somehow wondered if she was expecting something else, like an invitation to go out on a date? Dont be crazy! I scolded myself. Shes just an an initiate and youre her scary , intimidating , closed up instructor , the voice at the back of my mind came into full force. _Do something about it._ '' ''Soo listen.. some of the guys are having a game of truth or dare later on. Uhh, would you want to come ?'' Jesus christ, how did i turn into this shy guy whose afraid of simply asking the girl he's pining over to just hang out? I could see she was hesitating but then i came and whispered near her ear, purposely coming a bit too close and saying '' We could ditch them and go somewhere else if it gets too uncomfortable'' trying to sound seductive but failing miserably and i ended up sounding like a brother. Suddenly she leaned in to my ear , imitating my actions and whisoered her approval , much more seductively than i did. She was so close, i could smell her natural scent, that smelled like soap and flowers. Suddenly my pants were too tight. I had to make sure not to alarm her with the _arousal_ i was having so i slowly backed away , turned around and walked out of the cafeteria , cursing at the fact that i had no self control when it comes to tris. And _**boy did i have to take a cold , cold shower.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**tris**

The rest of the day dragged on wearily. I was called down to the control room twice because of Uriah. He kept using the main intercom to call me to entertain him which bugs me because i was the one that warned him not to take any jobs in the control room,its dead boring there. But like most dauntless borns , Uriah is of a stubborn nature,rough housing all the time. So of course he didnt listen to me and went right ahead and took the most boring job in the world. I was dreading the rest of my day but then it struck me suddenly, it was almost six and i had to go to zeke's apartment to play truth or dare. Frankly,the only reason i _was _going,was on account of Four. I tugged on a plain , tight fitting black tank top and leather trousers and paired them with some black boots that christina had bought me on the first day of initiation. I wanted to look my best for Four. It was almost six thirty when i reached zeke's place and almost everyone was already gathered around in a circle, and array of drinks spread on the table nearby. My stomach did a back flip . I wasnt at all comfortable with drinking games. I had sprt of a tendency to get all giggly and silly when i drank. i quickly slipped in to a seat next to four , thanking the stars for my good luck and gave him a tight lipped smile. '' Is everything okay?'' he said softly,concern etched on his face.'' Of course, why wouldnt it be? Okay maybe im a bit uncomfortable with drinking but i cant handle it,dont worry.'' i assured him. He seemed convinced so turned around to face the rest of the circle. finally Christina announced,'' Okay people i think we should start. Here are the rules , if you refuse to do truth you have to do a shot with lime and if you deny dare then you have to remove one article of clothing. '' Warning bells were ringing in my mind but i decided to let it go and just be thankful for the fact that i had decided to wear jacket over my tank top. Taking my fears into consideration christina also stated that shoes and socks and caps also counted as clothing material , again making me thankful for the socks i'd worn under my boots. '' since its my house , i should be the one to start.'' zeke boomed. '' Okay, who will be my first victim let me see...Tris!'' i cringed at the sound of my name but replied quietly ,''Truth.I choose truth.'' Uriah then mumbles something resembling the word pansycake,i think. '' Tris,tris,tris ...what should i ask you? i know! why did you rush so fast to take the spot next to four? Do you like him?Remember youre going to be put under the candor truth serum so , choose wisely my little grasshopper.'' with that he begins snickering at his one joke. i contemplate using my divergence to fight the serum and lie but then i think it would be too much work for just a game so my hands reach out to grab a bottle and a glass along with a wedge of lime. '' marlene youre next!'' '' okay , Tris!'' she screeches. '' why is everyone targeting me?!'' i say , already a bit buzzed. '' I dare you ..to...sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game.'' For the sake of wanting to keep my clothes on for as long as possible , i slide into Fours lap , half worried he might push me off. But he doesnt , instead he lightly wraps his fingers around my waist , as if by instinct and i feel a tingle of pleasure course through my veins. Its amazing how even his lightlest touch can drive me off the edge. I shift slightly , trying to make myself more comfortable, but his grip suudenly tightens around me. I wonder why.I try to wiggle out of his grasp but he suddenly growls in his instructor voice'' Do not move Tris.''

TOBIAS

''Do not move Tris''. i growl and immediately wince. She must think that i'm crazy, that i hate her. She ignores me and gets asked yet another question, this time by Uriah. '' Tris , you need to be totally honest with this okay. I need you to tell me if you feel something for Four. I feel her gulp and shift again. She must think its probably awkward to answer the question about me while still sitting on me lap, because she shifts off and whispers '' Yes.'' I am appaled at her answer. I dont say anything to anyone except whisper in her ear a few minutes later,'' Do you want to take me up on my previous offer of getting out of here, now that its getting awkward?'' She's quick on her feet and we're out like the speed of light.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**TRIS**

''F-Four , why are we running?" i said breathlessly. These past few minutes were all a blur to me. I thinkk i admitted that i had feelings for Four and i kind of erased everything that happened after that . All i know right now is that we are runnung and not stopping. Finally we reach the Chasm. '' I need to show you something.'' he says. He looks frightened and nervous,like what he's about to show me is extremely somehow,i dont think about it . I've always trusted Four right from the start. Ever since he threw knives at my head,i've known that he would not and is somehow incapable of really hurting me. He would never want to do that. And that thought is all that keeps me from completely losing my cool and runnung out on him as we make our way across the Chasm and into the simulation room. '' See if you can figure out why they call me Four.'' he says cryptically, as he attaches electrodes to his forehead and then motions me to come forward. '' Wait,i can exoerience the simulation _with _you? You'd really let me do that?'' i say,my voice thick with emotion. I know how emotionally naked someone feels when they face their biggest fears. And to expose them to someone else , to be completely vulnerable,is very rare and its only around someone you really love. So of course i was touched when he asked me to go in with him.'' No oh god i'm so sorry i didn't mean to make you cry ,did i do something wrong?'' he says,flustered. Laughter bubbles up from somewhere inside of me. '' You could never do anything that could hurt me , Four.'' ''Don't call me that.'' he says '' see if you can figure out my _real _name.'' I take a deep breath and take out the serum from the case in his hands. I stand on my toes and gently inject it into his neck. He winces slightly. He then takes me by the waist and pulls me on top of him,my back facing him. The electrodes are attached and we drown into the simulation,together.

The wind is making my hair fly wildly and i stare down at the height and shiver slightly with excitement. I see Four shiver too,but with fear.'' Hey look at me, we can get through this okay? All we have to do is jump. It's not real.'' i shout over the wind,watching his face for any kind of emotion. He shows none. I think Dauntless really teaches us to cover up our fear, not get rid of it. He just nods at me, takes my hand, holds it tight and i pull him off with me , whooping and shouting as i go down , but Four has a look of sheer fear on his face. We almost immediately land in a box. ''Confinement'' i whisper, only lud enough for someone sqaushed against me to hear me,which in this case was Four. '' Look at me, look here. If you calm your heart rate, you'll be fine. Here feel this.'' i say as i guide his hand towards my chest, to feel my heartbeat. He probably got the wrong notion , because he looks like he just swallowed his tongue.'' My heartbeat. You hear that?'' i ask him. ''its fast.''is all he says. '' yeah well that has nothing to do with the box. A bubble of laughter escapes from his lips and the box immediately breaks. Now we're in a room, an Abnegation room. I wonder...

**I'LL UPDATE this chapter ONLY AFTER I GET 10 REVIEWS AND FIVE MORE FAVORITES. SORRY GUYS. BUT ON OTHER THINGS...IM GETTING INKED!ON MY WRIST ITS GOING TO BE THE INFINTY SIGN WITH THE RAVENS AND IT ALSO HAS BRAVE WRITTEN IN THE MIDDLE AND THE WRITING AT THE SIDE WILL SAY'' WE BELIEVE IN ORDINARY ACTS OF BRAVERY'' ..YOU LIKE?**


End file.
